The progress of the JCCC over the last CCSG funding period, as documented in the renewal application, attests to the effective use of both internal and external planning and advisors. Overall planning and evaluation for the JCCC is conducted through the processes and committees described at length in Section 7.3, Planning and Evaluation. Standing internal advisory committees include the Director's Council, the Basic and Clinical Seed Grant Review Committees, the Director's Administrative Review Committee and a variety of ad hoc groups used to review different aspects of the JCCC. During the current cycle and in addition to regular EAB Meetings, we have conducted ad hoc reviews of our Office of Regulatory Compliance, Administration, JCCC Shared Resources and have conducted member satisfaction surveys. In addition, we prepared a strategic plan with input from a large number of JCCC members and senior leaders.